pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Striker Eureka (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Striker Eureka. |givename = |launch = November 2, 2019 |class = Mark-5 |status = Destroyed |origin = Australia |height = 250ft (76m) |weight = 1,850 Tons |speed = 10 |strength = 10 |armor = 9 |equip = TY/Escape HatchStriker Eureka Blueprints T-16 Angel Wings 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" |operating = Arbiter Tac-Conn 12Info taken from Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 65 |energy = XIG Supercell Chamber |weapon = Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" WMB2x90 AKM Chest launcher |body = Dirty Boxer |powermove = Six Shooter |pilot = Herc Hansen Chuck Hansen (deceased) Stacker Pentecost (deceased) |kaiju = 11As mentioned by Chuck Hansen in Pacific Rim |appearances = Pacific Rim}} 'Striker Eureka '''is an Australian Mark-5 Jaeger designed to defend the coastline of Australia from the Kaiju. It is the first and only Mark-5 Jaeger in service and the last Jaeger to be constructed. History Early Combat History Constructed five years before the closure of the Jaeger Program, Striker Eureka was launched on November 2, 2019. Piloted by the father and son team, Hercules and Chuck Hansen, Striker Eureka is the strongest Jaeger currently in the field of combat against the Kaiju. It is the first and only Mark-5 series Jaeger, holding the best stats of all currently deployed Jaegers. The Australian division of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps invested a reported $100 billion dollars into the construct Striker Eureka. Striker Eureka is accredited with over nine kills prior to 2025, either solo or accompanied with another Jaeger team. The Jaeger is sent to same number of locations across the Pacific Rim. The Mark-5 Jaeger is at its most active during the year 2024, combating the likes of six Kaiju in Los Angeles, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, Australia, Malaysia and Mexico. Of the nine deployments, Striker's first mission and Jaeger team deployment is in Hawaii alongside the Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango, now piloted by the Tunari Brothers (Gunnar and Vic), to fight the Kaiju, Ceramander.Combat Dossier: Striker Eureka'' Following the deterioration of the Defense Corps' defense against the Kaiju, Striker Eureka is the last Jaeger active among the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps.Screencap: "...arise immediately about the decommission of the Striker Eureka, the last active Jaeger in Anzac". In 2025, the United Nations chose to cut funding for the Jaeger Program and disband its pilots. Striker Eureka and the Hansens are retired early onDecember 31, 2024as they are no longer needed. Mutavore Incident On January 1, 2025See: Mutavore Talk page, Sydney is attacked by a Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore. The Kaiju effortlessly breaks through the Anti-Kaiju Wall and invades the city. Striker is immediately deployed and engages Mutavore close-range in the city as civilians rush to escape the streets turned battlefield. Striker throws the Kaiju against a building where it grapples with the Jaeger, trying to bite at it's Conn-Pod. Striker breaks free and using its Anti-Kaiju Missiles, kills the Kaiju. Despite its apparent necessity in Australia, the United Nations has Striker relocated to Hong Kong's Shatterdome with Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Gipsy Danger where it would continue its service for the last eight months of funding available to Marshal Stacker Pentecost. The Marshal's intention is to use Striker as the carrier for the thermonuclear bomb for Operation Pitfall; Crimson, Cherno and Gipsy Danger would act as its protection and provide the time necessary to bomb the breach connecting Earth to the Anteverse.Pacific Rim Hong Kong Incident As the remainder of the Defense Corps prepares for Operation Pitfall, the occurrence of a Double Event changes the circumstances of all four Jaegers. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka are deployed in the Victoria Harbour where Otachi emerges and attacks Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha. Striker is ordered to remain out of the battle and defend the coastline, its necessity to the mission to destroy the breach out in the Pacific hindering its ability to be an active participant. The unexpected arrival of Leatherback, the second Category IV, follows the destruction of Crimson Typhoon and the deaths of its pilots. Cherno Alpha is double teamed by Otachi and Leatherback, prompting the Hansens to disobey Pentecost's orders and engage the enemy, but they fail to save Cherno Alpha from being destroyed. They attack Otachi, gaining the advantage without much trouble. However, as it prepares to finish the Kaiju with its missiles, Leatherback attacks from behind and disables Striker Eureka with an EMP burst. Trapped inside, the Hansens are forced to evacuate while Leatherback circles Striker Eureka. The Hansens escape the Conn-Pod, but Herc injures his arm when he is flung into one of the Conn-Pod's walls when Leatherback brushes the Jaeger. On top of Striker's head, they threaten Leatherback and fire flares into two of its left eyes to divert its attention from the city. Provoked, Leatherback prepares to smash Striker Eureka when Gipsy Danger arrives on the scene in time to save it and its pilots from destruction.Gipsy vs. Leatherback Gipsy Danger manages to single-handedly kill both Leatherback and Otachi in separate engagements. Operation Pitfall On January 12, 2025, Striker Eureka is repaired and prepped for the mission to the portal. With Herc injured, Pentecost takes his place as Chuck's co-pilot. Gispy Danger and Striker are airlifted to the breach's location and dropped down into the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean - the Challenger Deep. Striker then prepares to deliver the payload, but both Jaegers are stopped by Scunner, Raiju and Slattern. With the arrival of the Category V Kaiju, the other Kaiju attempt to separate Gipsy from Striker in an ambush. Slattern attacks Striker with its triple-crown tail, damaging its primary weapon, the missile launcher, and throwing it against an ocean wall. Raiju and Scunner cripple Gipsy Danger, preventing it from assisting the downed Jaeger. As Striker Eureka recovers from the first attack, Slattern tackles the Jaeger and uses its environment to cause further damage. Despite being one third the size of Slattern, Striker Eureka cuts Slattern's throat and nearly amputates both its front arms with its Sting Blades. In the battle against Slattern, Striker and the payload release are further damaged, preventing the pilots from deploying the bomb. Pentecost and Chuck are unable to fire the payload manually. Deciding to take out the remaining Kaiju, Scunner and Slattern, Pentecost urges Gipsy Danger to reach the portal and use its nuclear reactor to destroy it. Striker Eureka then arms the nuclear payload to buy Mako and Raleigh time. The subsequent explosion of the Jaeger manages to kill Scunner, at the cost of its pilots, but it only severely wounds Slattern. ''Pacific Rim'' novelization Early Combat History Striker's first mission after its launch is December 16, 2019 in Manila. The Mark-5 Jaeger accompanies Gipsy Danger and Horizon Brave to stop a Category IV Kaiju with a barbed-tail. When Horizon Brave is overpowered by the Kaiju, Gipsy Danger and Striker intervene and are able save the Mark-1 Jaeger, with Gipsy Danger killing the Kaiju.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization May 25, 2020, Striker is deployed in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam alongside Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon to defeat the Kaiju that makes landfall in the city.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization Later, Crimson and Striker are deployed in the Bohai Sea, to intercept the Kaiju, Kojiyama, November 30, 2024. Features The strongest and fastest of the Jaegers, Striker Eureka's fighting style is akin to that of a dirty boxer or brutal brawler. Said style stems primarily from its pilots, Chuck and Herc Hansen's fighting style. Striker Eureka's speed and agility allow it to combat and kill Kaiju far quicker than the previous Jaeger series produced, its T-16 Angel Wings acting as stabilizers to maintain aerodynamic balance during the turbulence of burst combat. Striker Eureka's 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. In turn, they're backed a pair of twin retractable Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures over three hundred degrees Fahrenheit, wounding and cauterizing Kaiju in close combat. Striker's six-barreled WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile chest launcher is equipped with eighteen individual K-Stunner warheads that kill Kaiju with a direct hitJaeger Designer. Striker Eureka contains a TY escape pod in the back of its Conn-Pod, allowing pilots to eject in the face of defeat; and an escape hatch at the top of its head akin to that of Coyote Tango. Lastly, the Striker's 90ER11 amber platinum visor is equipped with advanced photochromic displays, allowing four planes of situational awareness. Kaiju Killed :The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Striker Eureka, assisted or on its own. Known Inconsistencies *According Man, Machines & Monsters and the stats card, Striker Eureka stands at 250 feet and weighs 1,850 tons. According to its blueprints, Striker Eureka is 312 feet tall and weighs 6,650 tons. *In the novelization, Striker Eureka accompanied Gipsy Danger and Horizon Brave on the mission to Manilla in 2019. However, according to Travis Beacham, Lucky Seven, not Striker Eureka, was the Jaeger Herc piloted in Manila.Travis Beacham: Manila Mission *According to Striker Eureka's combat dossier, the Jaeger has a total of thirteen Kaiju kills. However, the novel later contradicts itself when Chuck Hansen still reiterates that Mutavore is the Jaeger's tenth kill, falling in line with the canon of the film. *Striker Eureka's combat dossier states Mutavore attacked December 27, 2024. However, the events of the film canonically take place January 2025. *On page 49 of the Pacific Rim novelization, Raleigh Becket states that no Mark-5 Jaegers were active during his latter piloting career in 2019. A few sentences later, he states that Gipsy Danger was deployed on mission with Striker Eureka. This is likely an error on part of the author or editor.Pacific Rim - Copyediting Error *In the "Operation Pitfall" Memo, it states that Striker Eureka killed Scunner and Raiju with the thermonuclear bomb. In truth, Gipsy Danger killed Raiju with its Chain Sword, and Striker Eureka only managed it to kill Scunner as it detonated the bomb. *According to Striker Eureka's Combat Dossier, the Jaeger has a weapon named "Pulse Gauntlet". However, no such weapon is listed among other canonical sources. This is likely the name of an omitted weapon removed in later versions of the film's script. Trivia *Striker Eureka was initially chosen to be the "Hero Jaeger" of the film, but Guillermo del Toro thought its appearance was "too cold" and "arrogant". *Striker Eureka's body language is modeled after Oakland Raider's Cornerback, Lester Hayes. *According to Gullermo del Toro Strike Eureka was "re-colored and colored from gray to cameo green and earth tones" with the Australian outback in mind. *Striker Eureka's name is likely a reference to the Eureka Rebellion, an Australian miners' revolt against colonial authorities sometimes associated with the birth of democracy in Australia. *Striker Eureka's K-Stunner missiles were developed from Newt's research allowing the warheads to penetrate Kaiju hide.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *By the end of the film, Striker Eureka has a total of eleven kills with the death of Scunner at the hands of the thermonuclear bomb. *Striker Eureka is a downloadable playable character in Pacific Rim: The Video Game.Pacific Rim: The Video Game US Trailer *NECA's Pacific Rim Series Two includes a Striker Eureka action figure. *NECA's tagline for Striker Eureka is "Scrapping Soldier".NECA: Striker Eureka tagline *Striker Eureka is the only Jaeger that fought a Kaiju during a daytime sequence in the film. Gallery Notes References Jaeger Striker Eureka Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-5